Kidnapped
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: Taken from Solitude by members of the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild both Sakura and Hinata daughters of nobility now find themselves at the mercy of a cut throat and a pick pocket, however they soon learn that appearances aren't everything like they thought.


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ELDER SCROLLS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE ALL OTHERS BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS.**

* * *

><p><strong>This story based in Skyrim with Naruto characters, I haven't fully decided if it will follow the main Dragonborn story as of yet.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Plot:<strong>

**Taken from Solitude by members of the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild both Sakura and Hinata daughters of nobility now find themselves at the mercy of a cut throat and a pick pocket, however they soon learn that appearances aren't everything like they thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>So this will be a Sasuke X Sakura and Naruto X Hinata, there will also be minor pairings<strong>

**Naruto is a member of the Thieves Guild while Sasuke is a member of the Dark Brotherhood.**

**I had to change some things so Sakura is the Daughter of the New High King and Hinata the daughter of the Jarl of Solitude...**

**So here is the pilot chapter make sure to review if you'd like to see me continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hail, Snow and all the other beautiful Skyrim weather<br>**_**Damsel in Distress**_

* * *

><p>The morning sun crept into the room hitting the pale complexion of a pink haired woman, her eyes open and her Emerald eyes scan the room, already there were two Maids waiting to dress her, no matter how many times she mentioned how she hated people watching her sleep they were always there...waiting for her to wake up with smiles that say "We are paid to treat you like a child who can't dress herself".<p>

After being dressed and having her pink hair brushed and styled Sakura walked through the halls of her daddy's palace, he was currently in a meeting with the Jarl of Solitude which meant Hinata was around, knowing her she's probably in one of the Library's which housed the largest collection of books in Tamriel.

Her assumption proves true as sitting in the corner reading a romance novel the Blue haired Hyuga girl tried not to stand out "Hey Hinata!" Sakura waved as the other girl looked up from her book and smiled.

"Princess Sakura" her timid tone replies as Sakura sighs "I mean good morning Sakura" Hinata corrects herself.

"Are you reading that pervy book again?" Sakura jokes as Hinata gasps do to her private up bringing Hinata was very shy and reserved. Hanabi Hyuga the younger sister was more out spoken and a strong leader.

"Our fathers have been in the throne room for a long while" Hinata says closing the book "apparently there has been an uprising, and the Jarl of Windhelm murdered The High King" she says and Sakura's eyes widen.

"You mean my uncle is..." Sakura says and Hinata covers her mouth "I-It's fine Hinata...I know the law's of the land..." she says, it was true, when her grandfather chose her uncle over her father they drifted apart. "So why is there an uprising? The law states that if the High King is killed in a one on one duel then the winner becomes the High King" the pink haired girl states.

"That law is old and before the Imperial rule" Hinata says "General Gaara claims the High King was murdered and that the duel wasn't sanctioned so the Jarl fled to Windhelm...I believe the meeting now is over if your Father lord Kizashi to take his place and lead the army against the rebellion" Hinata says.

"...How long have I been sleeping?" Sakura says with a mixture of seriousness and Sarcasm, for her to have missed all of this. "Wait what's happened to Ino?" she asks Ino is the Daughter of Jarl Inoichi of Windhelm.

"I don't know...She is kind of the Enemy" Hinata says sadly, since they were kinds the three where close friends and practically sisters, "Knowing Jarl Inoichi he will most likely be training Ino in sword or Dagger for protection" she says.

"I wonder if we should get some training." Sakura wonders, she and Hinata are the two highest ranking Noble Daughters in Skyrim and would be targets for criminals trying to make money off their parents.

"M-Me with a sharp weapon" Hinata stutters out, Hinata was very delicate despite being from Skyrim which raised tough kids. "I don't think that's wise...I'm sure the Guards can handle any threat" she says almost trying to convince herself and Sakura sits back with a sigh knowing that would be her father's excuse for not training her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Astrid looked at the map of Skyrim "So my dear do you think you can handle this important task?" she asks looking at the hooded figure opposite her looking down as well.<p>

"This isn't something we normally handle" the cool tone replies, his Onyx eyes scanned the map for another job he has "Contact the **Thieves Guild** in Riften and let them handle it" he says and she walks around the table and wraps her arms around him.

"They are sending someone to but Delvin Mallory has asked me to send someone I trust and value to help as a personal favour" she says swirling in front of him sitting on the table "Sasuke. I need this from you" she says with her charming smirk "I will owe you one" she adds to further entice him. While she was the leader of the **Dark Brotherhood** Sasuke was much older than he appeared being a recently cured Vampire.

"Fine but do you know who they are sending?" he asks and she shrugs, "Then I guess you can tell Delvin I'll meet his guy in Solitude" Sasuke says walking away "You owe me big time" he says picking his **Dual Katana** like swords strapping them two his waist and a **Ebony Bow** to his back with a quiver of twenty **Ebony Arrows** attached to his back.

"You need to be there by nightfall" she says "According to my ravens the targets will only be reachable when his Grace leaves his palace" she explains and he nods reaching the door "Be careful and don't die" she says and he smirks exiting the base.

He climbs onto his Horse and rides off; if he wanted to be in Solitude by Nightfall he would have to travel fast. If he knew the Thieves Guild then he had an idea who they chose and why Astrid chose him, there was one person that Sasuke was acquainted with well in the Riften Guild and that was Naruto Uzumaki , while the blonde was a loud mouth and annoying infiltration is his specialty. Skyrim weather was unpredictable as the snow suddenly began to fall.

"_Typical" _Sasuke thinks patting his horse in sympathy, "Don't worry boy we will stay on the road" he says as the Horse huffs but continues to run, after 5 hours of travelling he slows to give his horse a break. Taking a swig of mead to warm his system he places the bottle back into a pouch on the horses' backpack before re covering his face with the cowl on his hood.

Two hours pass and Sasuke halts outside the Sawmill, there he sees the hooded blonde leaning against the wall. Luckily the snow stopped falling but the snow that had stuck was deep, Naruto stands up digging his two handed sword from the snow indicating he had been here for awhile. Naruto's weapon of choice was a unique sword known as the "**Bloodskal Blade**" which he found while doing business in Raven Rock on an Island North-East of Skyrim called Solstheim.

"Yo man" Naruto says strapping his sword onto his back "You got here relatively fast considering Delvin only sent Astrid the message this morning" he smirks and Sasuke simply nods.

"When accepting a contract the Dark Brotherhood always works fast" Sasuke states and Naruto rolls his eyes, "So what is your plan?" the raven haired man asks since this was the blondes area of expertise.

"We will have to go in as servants" Naruto says "With the war beginning security will be on alert and the targets will be taken to safety before we can reach them" he continues taking out a small vile of potion "This is a tasteless sleep potion" he states "It needs to be slipped into the High Kings drink and when he passes out we take the targets in the confusion" he says and Sasuke shakes his head.

"No every guard will surround them" Sasuke says "I will sneak in as I am and you go in disguised as a servant" Sasuke says "If an arrow hits the throne all the Guards would crowd around him while the few would accompany the others out...that's when you strike" he says and Naruto nods, while Naruto is better at infiltrating, Sasuke was naturally smart and experienced being as old as he is.

"OK I guess that will work" Naruto says pocketing his potion "What about your exit?" he asks "I mean I'm sure you know the Guards will be on high alert" he states and gets an "Hn" as a response.

"I'll worry about that, meet me deep in the forest 30 minutes after the arrow is fired" Sasuke says turning to leave "Be careful, with the war many if not all will kill a member of the Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood without a trial" he states and Naruto nods as they separate.

* * *

><p><strong>Later during a Banquet<strong>

* * *

><p>Just like every banquet many noble sons tried courting our beautiful duo, boasting about joining the war which actually means they would be sitting around tables looking at maps and sending the <strong>real<strong> men into action while simply taking credit.

"So the other day while I was in my father's keep courtyard training I happened upon this pick flower and thought of you" a noble boy says in a charming tone "I cut it off and made it the centre piece of this Bouquet of flowers" he says and she simply gives him a side glance.

"So this flower reminded you of me and your first choice is to cut it from its food source and killing it?" she asks in a sarcastic tone that deflates the young man's ego as he slumps dropping the arrangement of flowers scurrying away before she can continue to publicly tear him a new one, and her glare gives the others pause.

"Sakura...be nice" Hinata says, while she had a few guys sticking close to her, this time it was her father staring directly at them with his arms crossed "They are just being nice" she explains and Sakura sighs at her friends Naivety.

"I'll kill any man who tries to get with my Hinata" Hiashi says with a cold look while Sakura's father Kizashi Haruno simply chuckles at his friend "And you should do the same" he says talking about Sakura.

"If I were to try and shield her anymore than I already do...I'd fear for my own safety, my Sakura has her own idea about what she what's...bless her heart" Kizashi says with a light chuckle and a shake of the head. "But it seems your scare tactic doesn't always work" the dull-pink haired man smirks as Hiashi's eye find a **Servant! **Of all people making eyes with his daughter, however Kizashi stops him from getting up..."He is simply doing his job, though I must say I have never seen him before" the future High King says scratching his chin' figuring his wife was hiring new servants.

With the girls "would milady like to try the Cyrodilic Brandy?" Naruto asks with a charming smile causing Hinata to blush madly as she takes the small cup from the tray, "Would you?" he asks extending the tray to Sakura who shrugs nodding before taking a cup herself.

"Thank you" the two girls say toasting before taking a sip of the drink, using this moment and his high senses he immediately locks onto Sasuke who had drawn his bow and prepared to fire. He then sees Sasuke has altered the plan slightly by attaching a smoke bomb to the arrow, this was a good plan as the added smoke would draw more attention to the Jarl and future High King.

With a ping the arrow pierces the chair next to Kizashi and before anyone can react the smoke pellet explodes letting off a green smoke imitating poison, the happy party turned into a scream of panic as the guards pull the Jarl and future High King from the cloud. As they scattered after a few minutes of testing various potions to cure them, however the poison never took effect and it was then that everyone realized that the two daughters...were gone.

**_Outside_**

Naruto scooped the unconscious girls into a carriage; luckily Sasuke spared his sleep potion which he could use on the two girls. Binding their hands and feet and sitting them up straight he knew if the Uchiha took any longer he'd be left behind since the guards would be figuring out what had really happened.

Sasuke suddenly appears after standing up, Naruto never understood how Sasuke could turn invisible by crouching "Is it done?" he asks and Naruto nods.

"I'd wager the guards are on the way to the gates to cut us off so we need to move fast" Naruto says closing the carriage door. "I'll drive" Naruto says and Sasuke sighs.

"I need to get my horse" Sasuke states "There is a cave straight ahead, meet me there after you lose the Guards...or kill them" he says knowing Naruto would prefer to avoid killing anyone, Naruto looks towards the gate and sighs and hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Good" Naruto turns to look at Sasuke but the raven haired man is gone "...Bastard" he mutters climbing up the reigns "hya!" and whips the reigns and the horses takes offs pulling them trough the empty streets, the unaware guard at the gates open them for Naruto who tosses a gold coin to him with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten, a young soldier of the Legion was on patrol around the Mountains near which led to their Encampment. The blizzard was noticeable from the road but hadn't hit where she was yet, <em>"I wish this war wasn't happening, I could be inside with a belly full of mead"<em> she thinks but goes on guard when a noise comes from the bushes, drawing her sword and raising her shield "Who goes there?" she calls out and a wolf jumps however it lands on the point of the blade and dies.

"Don't move" a voice says as a blade touches her back "Drop your shield and sword" the male voice orders.

"Never" Tenten replies only to feel the tip press harder causing her to flinch dropping her sword and Shield.

"Where is your encampment?" he asks and she growls with no intent on speaking, he spins her around and her eyes widen when she sees her closest friend Neji Hyuga wearing a Stormcloak uniform.

"N-Neji?" she says with clear shock "Why are you...what are you..." She can't find the words to express the shock in her heart.

"Why side with Jarl Inoichi?" Neji smirks "He defeated the High King in one on one combat and per the law of Skyrim that makes him the true High King" the Brown haired man explains "Only the likes of Kizashi and Hiashi argue this because bending to the Imperials makes them more money" he explains "If men like them are allowed to lead Skyrim we will lose all our traditions and become bitches of the Empire" he states.

"But Hiashi is the head of the Hyuga family...your family" she says and he scoffs "You betrayed all of your friends...and me" she finishes the last part in a whisper, Tenten was no girly-girl but around Neji her Girly tends to take over.

"You betrayed Skyrim" he replies coldly "Now talk"

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto and Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p>Clearing the Cave entrance of its previous inhibitors Naruto sat the two unconscious girls down, he was worried since they should have awakened by now "What if I used to strong a dose and they never wake up" he says with a slight panic "I've never failed to meet a clients request" he adds and Sasuke sighs lighting small fire.<p>

"Naruto I never thought I'd say this but..." Sasuke says opening a crate and pulling out two bottles of mead "Shut up and drink with me" he says un-corking them and handing one to the blonde "Because once this job is done its back to the usual assassination missions" the Raven haired man says drinking a mouthful of his beverage.

"You know about Inoichi right?" Naruto asks and Sasuke nods "Are you going to pick a side?" he asks and Sasuke chuckles confusing the blonde who takes a swig of his mead.

"Considering we just kidnapped two daughters of the men who will be opposing Inoichi I don't see Lord Kizashi and Hiashi welcoming us with open arms to fight on their behalf" Sasuke says and a cough comes from Sakura, Sasuke then realizes why the girls hadn't woken up yet. "You really are a Dobe" Sasuke says walking over to the seated girls.

"What do you mean?" he asks standing up as Sasuke bends downs "The reason they haven't woken up yet" the Uchiha says pinching the girls on their sides earning a yelp as they both jump away with their eyes wide open. "...They're already awake" the blonde sighs surprised that he fell for such an old trick.

Hinata was about to scream in a last stitch effort to attract attention however the blond thief lunges and covers her mouth "Only good that will do is attract a bear or a pack of wolves" Naruto says "And I don't feel like facing down anything like that while I'm sober" he smirks "So be nice and quiet" he says and she nods.

"Whatever you are being paid to kidnap us, our fathers will pay you double to bring us back safely" Sakura says and Sasuke walks back over to the crate and pulls out another bottle of mead.

"Little Princess" he says kneeling in front of her "If we went back to Solitude with you know then you know we'd be killed on the spot" Sasuke states and she glares at him with hate filled eyes "Drink up Milady" he says u-corking the bottle. "It'll be a long journey to your new home and I hope you'll be on your best behaviour" he says "We only need to get you there alive, nothing about punishing you...should you try and run...though I doubt you'd get far in a dress like that in Skyrim weather" he smirks sitting down.

"I'll see you beheaded for this!" Sakura yells throwing the bottle at him but missing terribly as it goes completely over his head hitting the adjacent wall.

"Man she seems like the kind of person who doesn't shut up" Naruto says and Sasuke nods "Gag her?" he asks and Sasuke shrugs nodding.

"Don't you dare" she says and Naruto smirks stretching out a piece of clean cloth and wrapping it around her mouth making sure she could still breathe from her mouth. Naruto could swear he heard her mutter "I'll kill you"...or "I'll grill you" but it was likely the first one.

"Settle down" Sasuke says "Get some sleep, we leave at first dawn" he says sitting on the futon like bedding "Naruto make sure our charges are comfy" he says and with an annoyed grunt Naruto lays the girls down on their sides close enough to the fire to keep warm.

"I'll take the first watch" Naruto says and Sasuke nods "I'll wake you up in 3 hours" he adds and makes his way to the entrance.

As he suspected Hinata submitted to slumber rather fast, she seemed like a submissive girl, judging from what he heard about her father's displeasure at having no son's to continue the family name and he definitely won't let Hinata's kidnapping go public he felt sorry for the girl, Sakura however he watched with a slight amused look as she tossed and turned trying to get free of her bindings, flailing around like a fish out of water he sighs.

"_This will be a long trip"_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this pilot chapter, if you'd like to see more make sure to review and follow it<strong>

**Also if you have questions, be sure to leave them in a review where I will see them**

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter Sasuke and Naruto travel from the Cave near Solitude to Dragons Bridge where their Client is waiting, we will also see the war escalate as Tenten is brought towards Windhelm as Neji's prisoner.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


End file.
